It is conventional in canister vacuum cleaner apparatuses to provide means for storing the power cord within the body of the canister, such as by use of a spring-actuated retractable cord reel device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,343, Arthur W. Seyfried discloses a canister-type vacuum cleaner wherein the bottom of the canister is provided with means for mounting the power cord thereon. Thus, when the canister is stored on its side, the bottom may be disposed so as to be rearwardly facing so that the cord is concealed from anyone viewing the front or sides of the canister in the stored disposition. In storing the cord, it is looped back and forth in the hands of the user and the looped cord is then placed behind a hinged plate which is temporarily swung to an open position away from the canister bottom. A portion of the looped cord is inserted behind a fixed arm defining, with the bottom of the canister, a cord-receiving recess which is subsequently further closed by the hinged plate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,888 of Melvin H. Ripple, the canister is provided with front and rear skids, permitting the cord to be wrapped around the skids in an exposed disposition in the stored arrangement.
It is further conventional in upright vacuum cleaners to provide spaced hooks on the manipulating handle about which the cord is wrapped when the vacuum cleaner is stored.